The Dark Light-Chapter 6
Chapter 6 Crescendo P.O.V We sat in a field outside on the bench. Kayla told me everything about her life. How she grew up on the place called "Olmypus". How the leader of the gods, Zeus, punished her by making her into an ice sculpture. Then she was saved Keith Chance(which was the last name she decided to give herself when she came here) then she was brought to a place called "Camp Half-Blood." More importantly, her mother was a goddess, Aphrodite. After her story was over, I looked at her, trying to sense any humour or sarcasm in the story. There was no obvious signs of it. "So your a demigod?" I asked, after she finished. "Yup." "So do you eat or drink the same or?..." "Yes we do." "And-" "Yes we go to the toilet the same way too." "Uhh.. okay." I said, I said feeling my cheeks heating up. "Seriously what do you think we are? Fairies from Artemis Fowl?" She snapped. "How am I supposed to know what demigod does or does not do?" I countered. She sighed. "Well now you know. Are you happy now?" "No. You still haven't answered me why you know my real name." She looked at me. "Lucky guess?" She laughed nervously. "Okay Miss Landers." I said, then went stiff after I realised what I said. "How did you know my last name?" She asked. "Lucky guess?" I replied. She laughed again. I looked into her eyes again, they seemed to change colour again, which hurt my eyes. I rubbed them with my forearm. "You okay?" She asked. "Yeah I'm fine." Then the bell rang again, signalling the end of the current lesson. "We just skipped a lesson you know." "Yeah, but what are they going to do to the big-bad warrior that wields the sword?" I gave out a short laugh. "And also the daughter of the goddess of beauty that can probably control makeup. May the world tremble in fear!" She laughed and stood up. "So your ready to face danger sword-boy?" She held out a hand. "Sure Captain-Cosmetics." I took it and she pulled me up. She smiled at me, and only now did I realise how beautiful she was. Her green hair reached past her shoulders and were curled at the ends and for the first time, her eyes weren't changing colour. They were blue like the sky. I shook my head and dismissed it as the fact that her mother was a goddess of beauty, not because I was attracted to her. "So you ready Crescendo?" She asked. "Yup." I kept my hand on the sword was still strapped to my waist. "But you can call me Christopher, it wasn't as if I chose the name." "Okay sure. We really made a statement didn't we, it's not even our first school day and we're already skipping classes." She said. "At least school's over." I said. "Come on I'll walk you back to your dorm." "And what is that supposed to mean?" "Hey I'm trying to be a gentlemen here. Or do you want me to carry you again?" "I think I'll stick with you walking me to my dorm." "Nope your too late." I bent down, grabbed her waist and carried her on my shoulder. She struggled as she tried to break free but she was laughing to much do make any progress. Finally she won and got down. "I'll race you to the dorm." I said to her. "Okay." She smiled and we both sprinted into the hallway. The Dark Light Category:The Dark Light Category:Chapter Page